


This Is Ours

by Nathalaia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Well - Freeform, be proud of me, but ssssh, except a dog, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: From then on, it had turned into an annual thing – a tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate these days – and if you celebrate nothing, err. Merry Saturday (or Sunday)! (I would have uploaded this one a little earlier, had AO3 not decided to fuck up.)
> 
> Regardless, I have a Christmas themed present for you all!
> 
> Disclaimer: My strength lies in angst and death, not fluff and humour. Do not expect much of me.
> 
> With this fic I’m going to break one of my rules (and pet-peeves) by uploading the story before my beta and I have gone through it meticulously. Not to say that we haven’t looked it over at least once, though. It just isn’t as… yes, meticulously as I would’ve liked. I had a self-imposed deadline, and I finished it just last night. Pffft.
> 
> So. I hope you’ll like it, still. The last two-three scenes might be a little bit hurried.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ❅ ❄ ❆

It had started a couple of years ago, back when Hakyeon and Taekwoon still had a few unopened boxes lying around that neither had bothered to sort through, despite it being their third month in the new apartment – and their first Christmas together as engaged. That Christmas Day, they had invited over Hongbin and Wonshik, as well as Jaehwan, despite his complaints – the same every year – about _nauseating lovebirds_ and _why do I even bother with you, sheesh_ and _why am I still single? I’m a catch!_

The next year, now as newlyweds, they had invited their friends over once more, and from then on, it had turned into an annual thing – a tradition. This year was no different, except –

_From: Jaehwanie, received today at 9:22 am._

_Hey, my invite is a plus 1, right?_

What.

Hakyeon squinted at the too-bright screen of his phone, eyes still bleary from sleep. He reread the message in case, you know, his sleep addled mind had somehow conjured up the words all of its own. A second look quickly assured him that, no, he had read it correct the first time. He blinked. And turned over to shake Taekwoon awake under heartfelt protests and aborted swats.

“Jaehwan is bringing someone to the party,” Hakyeon said with fervour, shoving his phone into Taekwoon’s face; Taekwoon whined, missing against the light, but Hakyeon was much too geared up about this new discovery to be considerate of Taekwoon’s sleeping habits. “I didn’t know he _had_ someone. Why did I not know? Did you know?”

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said on a great exhale, finally giving in and grasping blindly for Hakyeon’s phone. He read the message with narrowed eyes, emitting a small noise of what Hakyeon interpreted as surprise. “I didn’t know, either.”

Hakyeon puffed out his chest, snatching his phone out of Taekwoon’s grasp to write back a reply as he muttered under his breath, “Rascal. I have a _right_ to know.”

Taekwoon hummed; Hakyeon didn’t need to look to know Taekwoon was already halfway asleep again.

Feeling vastly more awake than a minute earlier, he fired off a message to Jaehwan demanding to know who his _plus one_ was, and then he sat for a bit, contemplating if he should cuddle with Taekwoon for another half an hour or if he should drag himself to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them.

He was still stuck weighing the pros and cons of either option when his phone pinged in his hand, alerting him of a new message. He wasted little time opening it when he saw Jaehwan’s name flash across the screen, eager to see what Jaehwan had to say in his defence.

_From: Jaehwanie, received today at 10:17 am._

_Rudolph!_

Hakyeon let out his breath in a slow exhale. “I’m going to kill him.”

He half heard, half felt Taekwoon move before arms wound around him and he was manhandled and tucked against a warm chest. “Sleep,” the adorable man Hakyeon often applauded himself for landing murmured, eyes closed and his lips twisted downwards in a cute little pout. Hakyeon was tempted to touch them, or kiss them. “Hongbin and Wonshik might know. But later.”

Hakyeon reached behind him blindly to discard his phone somewhere – the bedside table, going by the sound – before cuddling closer to Taekwoon, content to bask in the lazy morning and his endearing husband for a little longer. This was nice, the even thumps of Taekwoon’s heart beneath his fingers coaxing him back into slumber, like a lullaby.

“I still can’t believe –”

“ _Sleep._ ”

❄

When his phone rang, Wonshik was doing the dishes after a late breakfast, and thus nearly dropped the plate in his hands on the floor – it landed in the sink, fortunately, albeit the clanking sound didn’t sound promising. He narrowly avoided what would have surely been a rather painful meeting with the pointy edge of the kitchen table in his eagerness to reach his phone. Perhaps –

 _Hakyeon hyung_ lit up the screen.

Hongbin had appeared in the doorway, alerted by the ringing, eyes wide, hands anxiously fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, but when Wonshik shook his head and mouthed Hakyeon’s name, Hongbin’s face fell, and Wonshik’s heart sank with it. Every time one of their phones rang, they scrambled to get it, breaths held in anticipation. The resulting disappointment when the caller turned out to be one of their friends or family was short-lived, but no less discouraging.

Hongbin got his expression under control and smiled, motioning at Wonshik to answer the call before it went to voicemail, and disappeared into the den as Wonshik accepted the call.

“Hey, hyu-”

“ _Did Jaehwan mention anything about a new girlfriend or boyfriend to you?_ ”

Wonshik cocked his hip against the table – mindful of that pointy edge – and lifted a brow. “What, no hello, Wonshik, how are you? I am well, thank you.”

“ _Did he or did he not?_ ” Hakyeon all but hissed.

“He didn’t,” Wonshik drawled. “Or, wait,” he added, pushing away from the table and starting for the den, “let me ask Hongbin first. Jaehwan hyung hasn’t said anything to me, but perhaps he has to Bin. And what do you mean, boyfriend or girlfriend? He has been painfully single for as long as Hongbin and I have been together. He never lets us forget.”

“ _Well, that seems to have changed,_ ” Hakyeon sniffed, sounded deeply offended. Wonshik was amused. “ _He asked if he could bring someone to the party, but he wouldn’t say who they are._ ”

“Huh.” Hongbin reclined in the sofa with a thick book in his hand, but at Wonshik’s approach, he looked up and arched an eyebrow in inquiry. “Do you know anything about Jaehwan hyung and a new girlfriend or boyfriend, Bin?”

Hongbin frowned, shaking his head slowly. “No. He hasn’t said anything. Did he find someone?”

“ _Why the fuck hasn’t he said anything?_ ” Hakyeon groused, having obviously heard Hongbin’s answer through the phone.

“Hyung says Jaehwan hyung texted him about bringing someone to the party next week,” Wonshik explained to Hongbin, watching Hongbin’s frown deepen as he turned back to Hakyeon. “Perhaps he’s pulling a prank?”

“ _Why would he pull this kind of prank?_ ” Hakyeon asked dryly. “ _If he thinks it’s fun to make up a boyfriend or girlfriend as a prank, he’s still the one it’ll say the most about._ ”

Wonshik shrugged, even though Hakyeon couldn’t see it. “I don’t know, man. Jaehwan hyung is weird like that. But you’re right, he probably wouldn’t.” A pause. “So he really has found someone? And he’s told no one about it?”

“ _Apparently. I would’ve thought we’d be the first he told when he found someone, seeing as how he won’t ever shut up about his depressing love life._ ”

“True. Well,” Wonshik hummed, “it seems he’s finally getting somewhere. I’m curious who it is now, though.”

“ _I guess we’ll find out at the party,_ ” Hakyeon muttered darkly, and Wonshik winced; if Jaehwan kept up this secrecy all the way up until the party, Hakyeon would be upon him the moment he stepped through the door with his new partner. Wonshik looked forward to it.

“Yeah. Anyway, now that I’ve got you – is there anything Bin and I should take care of for the party?”

“ _Taekwoon won’t let you do anything that requires a kitchen,_ ” Hakyeon said, amused, “ _so. Perhaps beverages? The same as usual, really._ ”

“Sure. We’ll take care of it,” Wonshik promised. “Then –”

“ _You haven’t heard from them yet, have you?_ ”

Wonshik sighed, pinching his nose. ”No. Nothing yet. But she warned us it could take a while before she got back to us, and we understand. We’re just really anxious about it.” He met Hongbin’s gaze, and gave his boyfriend a soft smile. “But we’re patient. We’ll wait for as long as it takes.”

“ _I hope she calls you soon,_ ” Hakyeon said, and Wonshik could hear the sincerity dripping from his tone. Hakyeon and Taekwoon had been a great support right from the start, and Taekwoon in particular was almost as excited as Hongbin and Wonshik were, awaiting the call that would change everything with bated breath. It was cute. And Hakyeon was always there to listen to anything they had to say, whether it was excited chatter or second thoughts making them agitated and upset and in need of someone to talk them down, to remind them that they were ready for this, had considered it and talked it over for months before making the call and filling out the papers.

It was a decision Wonshik and Hongbin had made together. It would be fine – no, it would be _perfect_ , being able to finally have a family, together. But the wait was as thrilling as it was nerve-wracking.

“ _You’re going to be great parents, Wonshik,_ ” Hakyeon cooed, and Wonshik smiled, touched, no matter how many times Hakyeon had said it, drilling it into their heads. “ _I know you are. Your kid is going to be your entire world, and you’re going to treat him or her like a prince or a princess. You’ll smother them in love and praise, and Taekwoon’s going to be begging to babysit every day – you know we’ll be happy to do that when you and Hongbin need some time off to enjoy a nice dinner and each other._ ”

“Thank you,” Wonshik said, needing Hakyeon to know how much he meant it. It wasn’t the first time he said it, but it was important Hakyeon knew how grateful they were for him, and Taekwoon. “You’ll always be welcome here, too.” His face broke into a wide smile. “You suppose Taekwoon hyung is going to move in with us?”

Hongbin snorted.

“ _He won’t,_ ” Hakyeon huffed. “ _I’m not letting him. He’s_ my _husband._ ”

“Hmm,” Wonshik mused, tapping his chin, “it may be unusual, but it’s not unheard of for a married couple to live separated.”

“ _It most certainly is,_ ” Hakyeon exclaimed. “ _Otherwise they might as well not have married. Until death do part and all. What’s the point of living separately if you’re married?_ ”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, if I were you,” Wonshik teased. “You know there’s no better bait than a child when it comes to Taekwoon hyung.”

“ _I’m hanging up,_ ” Hakyeon threatened, and Wonshik burst into laughter. “ _I mean it. I won’t take this abuse, nor will I stand for the slander against my husband. Who are you to treat me like this?_ ”

“Your best friend,” Wonshik cooed.

“ _Taekwoon’s my best friend._ ”

“It doesn’t count when he’s also your husband.”

“ _It counts. Shut up. Haven’t you heard how a partner who’s also your best friend is the best relationship there is?_ ”

“Kissing your best friend sounds normal to you?” Wonshik asked.

“ _It does when he’s my husband! Hongbin’s your best friend, too, so shut your trap._ ”

Wonshik laughed again, sharing a look with an amused Hongbin, who seemed to have forgone his book in favour of listening to Wonshik’s half of the conversation. “All right, all right. I admit defeat. Your best friend can also be your boyfriend, husband, whatever.”

“ _You’re such a brat,_ ” Hakyeon said, though his words lost their effect with how fond he sounded. “ _Anyway, let me know the moment they call you about the adoption. Taekwoon and I demand to be the first to know – err, after your parents, perhaps. Wait._ ” Wonshik heard a muffled voice in the background on Hakyeon’s end, and Hakyeon’s amused huff. “ _No, Taekwoon says they don’t matter._ ”

“Did he say anything about moving in with Hongbin and me?” Wonshik wondered, only to be cursed at by Hakyeon. “So he didn’t say anything, is that what I’m supposed to get from that? He left you hanging.”

“ _Talk to you later, Wonshikie,_ ” Hakyeon said pointedly. “ _Say hi to your better half from me._ ”

“Yeah, see you, hyung,” Wonshik laughed, hearing Hakyeon’s fond _brat_ before the call ended. He shook his head, smiling, and slipped into the seat next to Hongbin. “He told me to say hi.”

Hongbin hummed, lifting his arm to throw it around Wonshik’s neck and pulling him closer. “Let him know I said hi back.”

Wonshik snorted, making himself comfortable against Hongbin despite the half done dishes he’d left in the sink. “I hope she calls us soon. It would be the World’s best Christmas present, ever.”

“I hope so, too,” Hongbin murmured, tipping Wonshik’s head to plant a kiss on his lips. Wonshik would’ve deepened it, but Hongbin drew back before it could come to that, mouth quirked. “I believe the dishes are waiting for you, baby.”

Wonshik closed the distance between them again, kissing Hongbin until they were both breathless. “To be honest, I’d rather do you.”

❄

“So, am I your dirty little secret?”

Jaehwan grinned, but did not look away from the television for more than a glance at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. It was thrilling, filling Jaehwan with a bubbling sensation inside, as though this were some young first love bullshit – wait, focus back on the game. He could not let Sanghyuk distract him from it and lose to him as a result. He’d sooner throw out his Wii. “Dirty, yes, secret, yes – little, no.”

Sanghyuk’s laughter sounded more like a cackle, although it cut off abruptly when Jaehwan nearly demolished his character. Sanghyuk bounced back quickly, with a special attack that forced Jaehwan on the defensive if he wanted his character to live through Sanghyuk’s heartlessness.

“I’m flattered, actually,” Sanghyuk crooned, just as he threw Jaehwan’s character halfway across the arena. Jaehwan cursed under his breath. “I’ve never been anyone’s dirty little secret before. It’s going to be fun.”

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan had been seeing each other for a month before they tumbled into bed last night after their nth date (third date, actually, but Jaehwan had considered it excessive to keep track of it like that when they met up almost each day). The sex had been great, and when Jaehwan had asked Sanghyuk if they should make their relationship official, Sanghyuk had winked at him and said, “ _Hyung is cute, and I think I’d like to keep you. So boyfriend it is._ ” Jaehwan had kissed him, which quickly turned into a make-out session – which ended up with them making love again (Jaehwan was partial to hard and fast, but _gods_ if Sanghyuk weren’t skilled in the art of slow, mind-blowing sex), not that Jaehwan had had any complaints.

They’d talked a little, after that, and when the topic shifted to Jaehwan’s friends – that was when he had gotten the idea, and he’d voiced it to Sanghyuk, who’d been all but willing to prank his friends, despite hardly knowing all of their names. Jaehwan was so – not in love, not quite yet, but he suspected it wouldn’t be long, if it continued like this.

It was sometime after noon, and Jaehwan was still dressed in his sleepwear, whereas Sanghyuk had lent Jaehwan’s largest sweater and pulled it on. It was a little tight over his shoulders, but asides from it and briefs – also Jaehwan’s – he was wearing nothing else, and something in Jaehwan tingled at seeing Sanghyuk in something of his, looking comfy and soft. His boyfriend, Jaehwan thought to himself, again, a smile breaking onto his face.

Sanghyuk shifted, his milky-white and _so soft_ thighs sliding against each other as he rearranged himself in his seat, and –

“Fuck,” Jaehwan moaned, too late realising Sanghyuk’s strategy when Sanghyuk’s character finished off his own. He half-heartedly kicked Sanghyuk when the _KO_ appeared on the screen, announcing Sanghyuk as the winner (and, okay, he wouldn’t throw out the Wii, because then he wouldn’t be able to get revenge). “You cheated. Cheater.”

“It isn’t cheating to exploit your opponent’s weaknesses,” Sanghyuk said cheekily. He smiled brightly at Jaehwan, poking at his ankle. “You shouldn’t let yourself be so easily distracted.”

“But how could I _not_ ,” Jaehwan whined, kicking Sanghyuk again and huffing when all Sanghyuk did was grab his foot and sit on it.

“Whose fault is it that I have no pants?”

“You won’t fit into my pants, and it’s not my fault I’m so gorgeous that you now can’t wear your own.” Jaehwan stuck out his tongue at him, and Sanghyuk snorted, patting his knee.

“You’re so full of yourself, hyung.”

“Shut up, child.”

Sanghyuk lit up like a Christmas tree – how fitting, Jaehwan thought with a snort – and crawled onto Jaehwan, deaf to Jaehwan’s dramatic keening noises and claims of _you’re too heavy, you giant, get off_. “That’s not what you said this morning, or last night, hyung.”

Jaehwan wrinkled his nose before humming, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss. “Now who’s full of himself?”

“Actually,” Sanghyuk said, eyes glinting, “what I’ll be full of later won’t be myself.”

“Oh?” Jaehwan breathed, pressing small kisses to Sanghyuk’s jaw. “Depends. If you’re good, you won’t be, that’s right.”

Sanghyuk laughed, this bright laugh that made butterflies break free in Jaehwan’s stomach and never failed to put a smile on his face. He felt immensely satisfied with himself, always did when he made Sanghyuk crack a smile or laugh. Sanghyuk’s laugh, the unrestrained, truly happy kind, was one of the things about Sanghyuk that had made Jaehwan fall for him. One of the _numerous_ things; Jaehwan was constantly hit with new discoveries about Sanghyuk, like the mole on his hip and how soft his kisses could be.

Sanghyuk was officially his boyfriend after a month of dating, and half a year of friendship. Jaehwan couldn’t be happier.

❄

The thing was – Hakyeon tended to get stressed as the party approached, even if, as Taekwoon dutifully pointed out each year, it were only for friends and nothing formal. There were no real expectations to meet, no one to impress. It was just a casual get-together that had turned annual, and that was all there was to it. Hakyeon knew there was no point in getting stressed.

But it was Tuesday, and tomorrow was Christmas Day, and Hakyeon was still at the hospital. It was still a few hours until his shift ended, and when it did, at four, he had to pick up Taekwoon from the clinic and head straight home for a shower and a change of clothes, before they set off for Hakyeon’s parents for dinner.

Hakyeon had promised them they’d be there two weeks ago, so even if he were beat and had a grocery list to shop for and Taekwoon’s present to pick up – and mistletoe, damn it – that would have to wait for tomorrow, because he would never hear the end of it if he cancelled on his parents. And, well, truthfully, he wouldn’t have the heart to do that to them, either. He knew his mother and sisters were probably slaving away in the kitchen already, his father doing everything he could to pacify the women, and he looked forward to seeing them, he really did.

It was going to be a long day, and tomorrow was going to be busy – but, well, at least he wasn’t cooking for the party. That was Taekwoon’s job – Hakyeon had learned his lesson that first Christmas together – and they had absolutely nothing prepared, except kimchi.

Did they need more kimchi? Shit, they needed more kimchi.

Hakyeon seized the chance in one of his five minutes breaks to fetch his phone and send off a quick message to Taekwoon.

_To: Lifelong husband ♥, delivered today at 13:32 pm._

_Do we have to buy more kimchi??_

He then grabbed an apple from the fruit platter, ate it, and checked his phone for a reply – none – before going back to work. However, when he returned an hour later, there were two messages waiting for him.

_From: Lifelong husband ♥, received today at 14:44 pm._

_This is what you worry about?_

_Ask your mother if she has some we can take home. If she doesn’t, I’ll call Mom._

Hakyeon’s lips quirked to the side as he typed an answer ( _Okay, I’ll ask her later_ ).  Once the _delivered_ appeared next to his message, he put his phone away.

Okay. His mother always made way too much kimchi for her and Hakyeon’s father alone, so Hakyeon and his sisters regularly came back home from a visit carrying containers of kimchi; their last supply was from her, too. Right, she’d probably have something to spare. Hakyeon could breathe easily again.

The last hour went by in a flash – there was enough for Hakyeon to do, patients with ailments that required medication, patient samples, soothing a crying boy, light paperwork – and then he bid his colleagues a merry Christmas and left. Taekwoon was off work in half an hour, so Hakyeon would be there a little early, but that was fine.

He spent the fifteen minutes it took for Taekwoon to emerge from an adjacent room to the front desk chatting good-naturedly with one of Taekwoon’s co-workers, Yoojin, and playing with a peppy fluffy puppy that would be picked up by its owner before closing, Yoojin assured. They said their goodbyes to Yoojin – and Sandeul, another of Taekwoon’s co-workers, who came out together with Taekwoon – and went back to the car.

“Long day?” Hakyeon asked when they’d gotten seated, Hakyeon taking the wheel as he so often did. He glanced at Taekwoon’s drawn face in light concern. Taekwoon sighed, fastening the seatbelt and sitting back.

“Sandeul and I had to put down a dog today. She was sick, so her owners made the decision to let her sleep.”

Hakyeon made a soft sound of understanding and reached out to squeeze Taekwoon’s shoulder comfortingly. It coaxed a small smile from Taekwoon.

Taekwoon was passionate about his job as veterinarian, and it hurt him when he couldn’t do anything to help an animal. He knew it was part of the job, and accepted it, but it still affected him despite the years he had under his belt as a veterinarian. Hakyeon was always able to tell when something was off when he saw Taekwoon after work. He was a bleeding heart, really. It was a wonder he hadn’t yet brought any animals back to their apartment, insisting they had nowhere else to go and would have to move in with them. Hakyeon wouldn’t put it past him.

“I’m all right,” Taekwoon said with another sigh as Hakyeon pulled out of the parking lot. “It’s what I do. It wasn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last. Let’s just go home so we can get ready for dinner.” He smiled, again, and turned his head to look at Hakyeon. “How was your day?”

“Long and busy,” Hakyeon answered, shrugging. His job as a nurse was rarely an easy walk, but he, like Taekwoon, was content where he was, doing what he did. He made a difference, and that had always been what he wanted to do, even if he occasionally went twenty-four hours without sleep and only remembered to eat thanks to the concern and gentle coaxing – and well-meaning threats – from his colleagues and Taekwoon. “I’m ready for the weekend.”

“A shame it’s still two workdays away,” Taekwoon mused. “I won’t count tomorrow as a day off, even if it is.”

Hakyeon made a face as he took a left turn. They were home soon; Taekwoon’s clinic was only ten minutes from their apartment. “I refuse to get up before ten. They can’t take that away from us, at least. We can get everything ready in seven hours, can’t we?” He worried at his bottom lip for a moment. “Or perhaps we should get up at nine. Or eight.”

“Let’s sleep in,” Taekwoon said, leaving no room for arguments. “Seven hours is more than enough, and you know it. You’re worrying needlessly. I’ll have the food ready at four at latest, and then we can sit down and enjoy the peace and quiet until the kids invade our home.”

“What if they won’t like the decorations? Or the food? And Jaehwan’s plus one – what if they don’t like us? They –”

“Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon pouted, side-eyeing Taekwoon. “I just want them to have a good evening. And for Jaehwan’s plus one to also enjoy it. I don’t want them to feel left out. Sheesh, this is why Jaehwan’s refusal to tell me who they are is a problem.”

Taekwoon’s fingers brushed Hakyeon’s cheek, falling down to pinch his neck. When he spoke, his tone held a note of fond exasperation, “Will you ever believe me when I say everything’s going to go perfectly fine without any mishaps? For four years we’ve done this, and for four years we’ve had them over, and never have they complained about anything. They don’t come here expecting anything extravagant, just a good time. And a good time is what they have, always.”

“I know,” Hakyeon said with a soft sigh. “I just – But I know. I know it’s going to be fine. I’m just a person who has to stress over these things, apparently.”

“Indeed,” Taekwoon said dryly. “I do refuse to serve store bought kimchi to them, however, so I hope your mother has some to spare.”

It turned out she had, and she sent them home with at least two weeks’ worth of kimchi stored away in containers (and a new coffee machine because their old one had broken a few weeks ago; Hakyeon had forbidden Taekwoon from buying a new one immediately, just in case). That was one less worry, for which Hakyeon was grateful.

❄

Every Christmas, without fail, Wonshik would amuse himself with folding various Christmas decorations out of paper. It was a hobby he had taken up back when he was a kid. And every Christmas, without fail, Wonshik had to relearn how to fold those damned paper stars.

Christmas may be over tomorrow, theoretically, but Wonshik had the day off and didn’t have the inspiration to work on anything from home (Hongbin wouldn’t like it, either), so he had decided on making last-minute Christmas ornaments. It was cosy, and Hongbin, once he’d stopped giving him judging looks over his camera – even if, were Wonshik to check that camera later, he’d find plenty pictures of himself bending over the table and wearing a fierce frown of concentration as he folded one ornament or another – had gone off to make them some hot chocolate. Wonshik hoped he brought snacks, too.

One of the things he looked forward to, once they became parents, was for their child to reach the age where he could sit with him or her on his lap and wow them with pretty stars and hearts and snowflakes of paper, and later teach them how to make them. Hongbin would spoil them with hot chocolate and watch them do their thing in affectionate amusement. Perhaps he’d even be roped into making a heart or two himself, if he didn’t grab the camera to take Christmas photos of their family.

This future was just one phone call away.

A mug of chocolate topped with whipped cream and cocoa powder was set in front of him, jarring him back to reality. He looked up at Hongbin, who was watching him with a slight smile.

“It’s funny how your fingers never once pause while folding the paper despite your mind being somewhere else entirely,” Hongbin mused, plopping down on a chair opposite Wonshik. He wrapped his hands around his own mug of hot chocolate. “Where did it go?”

Wonshik smiled abashedly, looking down at the paper ornaments he’d folded so far. He counted seven. “I was imagining what Christmas would be like with our son or daughter.”

Hongbin hummed. “You just want to show off your amazing paper folding skills.” He huffed out a laugh and Wonshik’s smile widened. Hongbin tilted his head, eyes going distant as he continued, “I hope we’ll get to spend Christmas next year as a family.”

“Me, too,” Wonshik said with a soft smile. He reached for the hot chocolate, closing his hands around the mug and sighing. “It’s going to be great.”

Hongbin hummed his agreement, clinking his mug against Wonshik’s before lifting it to his lips. Wonshik followed suit, swallowing a mouthful of the burning liquid and grimacing. He hadn’t kept in mind that it was just made and would be hot to drink. Almost too hot. Had he burned his tongue?

He heard Hongbin sigh and looked up in question, only for Hongbin to reach forward and cradle Wonshik’s face between his hands. Next thing Wonshik knew, Hongbin was kissing him, and his eyes fluttered closed on their own accord as he gave himself away to the kiss. He sighed.

Hongbin drew back, slightly, to look at Wonshik with a wry smile. He pecked his lips before saying, “You got whipped cream on your upper lip.”

Wonshik blinked, mouth parting in wonder. “So you kissed it away like some cliché drama lead male. I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type, Bin, even after all these years. You always –”

“Just shut up and enjoy my kisses,” Hongbin grunted, and, well, Wonshik hadn’t really anything against that, obediently shutting up when Hongbin came back in for another kiss.

Wonshik had always really, really loved Hongbin’s kisses.

❄

”Okay, so, Hakyeon and Taekwoon are the old married couple you always see in series, except they’re the real deal,” Jaehwan said as he and Sanghyuk browsed through the manga section in the bookstore. They had come here with the intention to look for the last presents, but manga had taken their attention pretty quickly. It was only to be expected. “Like, they’ve been together always. They’re childhood friends. Back in college, where I met them, they weren’t together yet, but they always bickered and one was rarely seen without the other, you know? Everyone kind of assumed they’d end up marrying one another – and they did, a couple of years ago.

“So,” Jaehwan continued, eyeing one of the newest manga series on the shelves, “Hakyeon is this really clingy person. He’s everywhere and he knows everything – it’s almost scary. But he’s the kindest person ever, well-meaning and caring and smart. Taekwoon is quiet, but believe me, not as quiet as he used to be, back in the days. You wouldn’t think it when you look at him, but he’s actually incredibly mischievous and competitive – word of advice, don’t play Wii or PlayStation or, well, anything with him, really. He sucks at it, and he gets mad when he loses and might throw the controller at you if you look at him the wrong way. But he’s a good listener, and he gives good advice when you need it, and he has a heart of gold, even if his glares of death might not suggest so.”

“They sound nice,” Sanghyuk mused. Jaehwan nodded eagerly, skipping over to another shelf to look at the manga there. They were older, but many of them were classics, and Jaehwan was interested in owning them all.

“They are really nice,” Jaehwan said. “Right, so, then there’s Hongbin and Wonshik. They met sometime in college and got together sometime after. They aren’t married yet, but they’re expecting a call from the adoption bureau. They’re going to be parents in the near future, and they’re going to be the best parents ever.

“Wonshik may look tough and all, but he’s a big softy and wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s goofy and dumb at times, but ultimately sensitive and observant of other people and their moods. Hongbin is kind of, I don’t know, reserved? He can be, at least. When Wonshik introduced us, he was quiet and all, but he loosened up eventually.” He paused, pursing his mouth. “You know, I think you two could be good friends. He’s snarky and sarcastic, but kind and loyal and protective of his friends. The two of you could have a battle of wits. Oh, and he’s a huge nerd when it comes to gaming, especially Overwatch. He’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“We’ll have to play sometime,” Sanghyuk said, grinning widely at Jaehwan. Jaehwan felt his legs go a little gooey, but resolutely remained standing. “I’m really looking forward to meeting your friends. I can’t wait to coax embarrassing stories about you out of them.”

“You will _not_ ,” Jaehwan squawked.

Sanghyuk wasn’t the least bit deterred, grinning excitedly as he continued as if he hadn’t heard Jaehwan’s protest, “I’m sure they’ll be delighted to spill every one of your secrets. If I’m lucky, they might even have pictures. I hope they have pictures. What did you look like five years ago?”

Jaehwan sniffed, turning his back to Sanghyuk and instead focusing on the manga. There were some great manga here. He should buy the first five volumes of this series. It sounded intriguing, and he’d considered it for a while. “I don’t have to answer to the likes of you.”

Arms wound around him and he just barely held back a yelp when his boyfriend, who had to possess superhuman strength or something, lifted him from the ground. Or maybe Jaehwan was just small and easy to manhandle because of it. He felt tiny, sometimes, next to Sanghyuk, even if he knew he wasn’t actually small. He was above average height, and before Sanghyuk, he’d definitely thought of himself as tall.

Sanghyuk only laughed brightly when Jaehwan started vehemently complaining about this degrading treatment, demanding to be put down, now, _damn it_. Sanghyuk did put him down, but only after Jaehwan had promised him the honour of playing as player one next time they sat down for a game (which they might be able to squeeze in between this and the dinner).

Unfair, really, that Jaehwan had to play as player two when it was _his_ game, in _his_ apartment. Incredibly unfair. Jaehwan preferred to have the control, but, well, with Sanghyuk smiling at him like that, he could hand over that control once. Twice. Forever.

They ended up finding a book for Hakyeon, albeit it was on the cheaper side, so they decided to include some money in the gift. Jaehwan also bought those five volumes for himself, and Sanghyuk got the latest volumes of a series he was invested in these days (he kept telling Jaehwan to read it, and Jaehwan would, soon).

Left was only Sanghyuk’s present. Jaehwan hadn’t known what to buy for him, still didn’t, to be honest, but the dinner was only a few hours away, so it had to be now. Sanghyuk hadn’t bought Jaehwan’s gift yet, either, so they decided to split up to look for presents and then meet up again at the same place when they were done.

Jaehwan had considered many things to buy for Sanghyuk’s present. A new game, a new controller, a certain book he knew Sanghyuk wanted, clothes – he just wasn’t sure what to get. What would make Sanghyuk happiest? A new game, probably, and if it included multiplayer, Jaehwan could play it with him – but was it too impersonal?

They may not have been official for long, but Jaehwan still wanted his present to be the best.

He did go to check out one of the video games stores, looking at new titles and classics and contemplating them. Sanghyuk _would_ like a game, wouldn’t he? Perhaps Jaehwan should buy one for him, and then include a sweater for him to wear on cold days. He nodded to himself, pursing his lips. That sounded like an idea. He could always take Sanghyuk on a date some other time.

In the end, he decided on a recently released game and took it to the register, before heading to one of his own favourite clothing stores. He didn’t know Sanghyuk’s exact sizes, but he figured that if it were too big on him, it would fit Sanghyuk. It didn’t take long for him to pick a sweater, and ten minutes later saw him at the rendezvous point, sitting on a bench and waiting for Sanghyuk to finish his gift shopping.

He had just popped open the cap on the water bottle he’d bought when a pair of heavy hands fell on his shoulders (he would’ve jumped five feet into the air if it weren’t for the hands pinning him in place), followed by Hakyeon’s alarmingly cheerfully voice, saying, “Why, _wouldn’t you know_. Fancy seeing you here, Jaehwanie.”

“Hyung,” Jaehwan greeted, glancing up at Hakyeon’s smiling face. Of all people, of all places, of all times, he had to meet Hakyeon _here_ , mere hours before the dinner. If Sanghyuk showed up, their secrecy would’ve been for naught. Jaehwan couldn’t let it happen.

But fishing his phone out of his pocket would put it at risk – he knew from the look in Hakyeon’s eyes that Hakyeon knew Jaehwan hadn’t come here alone – and Hakyeon might snatch it from him. Running and hiding until Hakyeon gave up was out of the question, what with Hakyeon’s hands still squeezing his shoulders, so he could only stay put and hope Sanghyuk didn’t return until after Hakyeon left.

Jaehwan figured the best game strategy would be to bide his time. He knew how Hakyeon got up to any events he hosted – everyone in their little gang did – and thus, if Sanghyuk didn’t show up within, like, half an hour, tops, Hakyeon would be jittery with stress and give up and leave, reluctantly.

Yes. That would be his plan.

“So,” Hakyeon drawled, “you look like you’re waiting for someone. Care to tell me? Is it your plus one?”

“My plus one isn’t here,” Jaehwan shrugged, going for casual. “He had something to take care of. I just wanted to sit and –”

“ _Aha!_ ” Hakyeon exclaimed triumphantly, poking his finger into Jaehwan’s cheek. Jaehwan shut his mouth, mentally backtracking and going over his words, trying to figure out what he might have said that could have – “So it’s a _he_!”

Ah. So that was what Hakyeon had latched onto. Of course. Damn it, at the pace this was going, Jaehwan was going to spoil the secret before Sanghyuk even had the chance to show up. He had to up his game. He couldn’t give away more about Sanghyuk. Not hours before the dinner, sheesh.

Hakyeon’s hands squeezing his shoulders pulled a heartfelt protest from him, and he turned a glare at Hakyeon’s smug face. “You definitely hadn’t meant to slip that. Good.”

“As I was _saying_ ,” Jaehwan sniffed, “I’m not here with him, no. I’m here alone. Yes.”

Jaehwan had never been a good liar, and they both knew it. However, when he wanted to, he could at least be infuriatingly evasive, and Hakyeon hadn’t all the time in the world.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Hakyeon felt the need to point out, and Jaehwan rolled his eyes as Hakyeon finally released his shoulders from their death-grip and went around the bench to plop down next to Jaehwan. “I’ll just have to wait for him to show up, hm?”

Jaehwan quirked his lips, sitting back and humming. “You’re in for quite a wait, then, you know? Do you have time to spare?”

Hakyeon’s pursed lips and shifty eyes told Jaehwan all that he needed to know.

“So, what brings you here, hyung?” Jaehwan asked pleasantly. “Last minute shopping?”

“I’m picking up Taekwoonie’s present,” Hakyeon said.

“What’re you getting him?”

Hakyeon eyed him pointedly. “If you refuse to tell me about your new boyfriend, I won’t tell you what I got Taekwoon.”

Jaehwan pursed his lips. “At least I’ll find out later. Unless…” He trailed off for dramatic effect, widening his eyes at Hakyeon, who finally seemed to catch onto where his mind was going. “Unless you’re planning to buy –”

“You shut up and get your head out of the gutter!” Hakyeon squawked. He scowled, and Jaehwan was sitting too close to Hakyeon to evade his neck-chop. “It’s not like that at all, you fiend.”

Jaehwan grinned even as he rubbed his neck. It hadn’t hurt, Hakyeon’s attack, but he made a point of rubbing it. He waggled his eyebrows at Hakyeon, whose eyes narrowed. “Sure, hyung. Sure.”

Hakyeon snorted. “You’re such a child.”

Jaehwan didn’t deign that with a reply. Instead, he said, “Dinner’s in… five hours. Are you ready?” One of Hakyeon’s legs was bouncing, a sign that the stress was getting to him. Jaehwan swallowed the urge to cackle. “Is Taekwoon ready with the food yet? Did you set the table? Are you sure you have everything?”

Hakyeon was glaring at him when he finished. “You’re not very subtle, you know.”

“I never really planned on it,” Jaehwan shrugged. “So long as it’s working.”

Hakyeon made a face at him, mature twenty-sixth year old as he was (not that Jaehwan had much room to talk). Jaehwan made a face back at him (case in point), but was briefly distracted when he caught sight of Sanghyuk over Hakyeon’s shoulder, browsing through an array of clothes near a store. Their eyes met, and Sanghyuk grinned, gesturing at Hakyeon before going back to browsing.

Jaehwan knew what that meant. Sanghyuk had it figured out, and wouldn’t be approaching anytime soon. Not until after Hakyeon left. He smiled in victory, turning back his attention to Hakyeon, who was scrutinising him. Jaehwan’s smile waned a little, and he frowned at Hakyeon.

“What is it?”

“Hmm.” Hakyeon tilted his head, narrowing his eyes further. “You look happy,” he said eventually. Jaehwan blinked, which made Hakyeon smile softly and pat his arm. “Not to say you looked down before, but – I get this feeling you’re happy. That this is your new boyfriend’s doing. You’re smitten with him, aren’t you?”

“Oh.” Jaehwan blinked a few times again, before he nodded, his smile turning sheepish. Jaehwan usually didn’t do sheepish – but this was about Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk was special. “I can admit to that, I think.”

Hakyeon laughed, patting his shoulder as he went to stand. “I’m glad. I’m looking forward to meeting him later.” He shook his head, shooting Jaehwan a smile that was meant to be – well, at least not as fond as it looked, Jaehwan was sure. “I’ll see you then, Jaehwanie. Say hi to your plus one after I’m out of sight.”

Jaehwan frowned at that, but Hakyeon’s smile only widened before he took his leave. Jaehwan let out a breath, and looked up to try to find Sanghyuk. He wasn’t where he’d last seen him.

For the second time in less than half an hour, someone he had considered a friend betrayed him, and Sanghyuk’s hands on his neck were _cold, what the fuck._

“What the fuck?” he gasped, throwing himself forwards and away from Sanghyuk’s hands. Freaking sneak. “Did you put your hands in a freezer or what? Why are they so cold?”

“Of course I didn’t,” Sanghyuk said, grinning, but he also didn’t elaborate, so Jaehwan decided to just – not ask.

“Did you get me a present?”

A contemplative look fell over Sanghyuk’s face, and he hummed, straightening his back. “For you?”

“For me,” Jaehwan deadpanned.

“Maybe.”

“You’re a dick.”

“But you like it,” Sanghyuk cooed, coming to stand before Jaehwan. “Let’s go back, huh? We still have time to play some games before we have to get ready for the dinner.”

Jaehwan sniffed, rejecting Sanghyuk’s hand and instead getting to his feet all by himself. “Let’s. If I even want to play with you.”

“Of course you do,” Sanghyuk snorted, slipping his hand into Jaehwan’s as they set course for the exit; Jaehwan, the smitten fool that he truly was, had already grabbed his shopping bags with the other hand, despite his show of discontent less than a minute earlier. “And if you don’t, I’m just going to make myself comfortable somewhere and make you regret it.”

Jaehwan wrinkled his nose in distaste. “You’re not playing fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war, baby.”

When they stepped outside, they were met with a cloudy sky dropping tiny snowflakes down on them, like one of the most cliché stories out there. They came to a halt a little ways from the entrance, looking up at the grey clouds and the falling snow. It melted no sooner than it had landed on the ground, but still – it was snowing, and on Christmas Day, at that.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk called, then, and when Jaehwan turned around, Sanghyuk leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste, at best, but Sanghyuk’s cheeks when he pulled back were the loveliest hue of pink and Jaehwan’s insides surrendered to those ever recurring butterflies.

“What made you do that?” he wanted to know, squeezing Sanghyuk’s hand.

Sanghyuk shrugged – he pulled off casual just about as well as Jaehwan did, which was to say, not very well at all. Jaehwan was endeared. “Just wanted to, really. I’ve always wanted to try to kiss someone under the first snowfall, I guess.”

“Cute,” Jaehwan cooed, releasing Sanghyuk’s hand to pinch his cheek. “Never knew you were a closet romantic.”

Sanghyuk caught his hand again and pulled it away from his cheek. ”Like you’re one to talk, closet snacking monster that you are. Now, come on,” he said, pulling Jaehwan with him, “let’s get back to your place so we can play.”

There really was no denying it. Jaehwan was well and truly smitten with this man.

❄

Hakyeon had successfully hidden Taekwoon’s present in their bedroom without the man in question being any the wiser. He felt particularly pleased with himself – because of his awesome skills as a ninja, as well as a spy.

“It’s a _he_ ,” Hakyeon announced the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen, smiling widely as he eyed Taekwoon’s smooth back and the red knitted sweater (a Christmas present from Hakyeon dating back to their second year together) that clung so nicely to his torso while also softening his demeanour altogether. Hakyeon mentally praised himself for a gift well-given. The apron tied around his neck and waist also looked good on him – really, he could dress in a bag (not that he ever would) and Hakyeon would still find him incredibly sexy.

It wasn’t only Jaehwan who was completely smitten with his significant other.

The apron accented his soft look, and Hakyeon absolutely loved how domestic this scene was. It was a notion he had every Christmas (and every so often the rest of the year, honestly).

Taekwoon had twisted his upper body slightly to spare Hakyeon a questioning look. “Who’s a he?”

“Jaehwan’s boyfriend is a he. A man. A male.”

“You care way too much about someone else’s love life,” Taekwoon muttered as he turned back to his cooking. Ah, Hakyeon thought he had recognised the delicious aroma that had hit him straight in the face the moment he opened the front door and made his mouth water. Taekwoon was making bulgogi. “Don’t forget your own.”

Hakyeon saw the moment it dawned on Taekwoon what he’d just done when Hakyeon started to coo and Taekwoon dropped his head, shoulders slumping in defeat. Hakyeon wasn’t the least bit deterred as he sauntered forwards and threw his arms around Taekwoon. He purred into Taekwoon’s shoulder, tightening his hold on his despairing husband as he said, slyly, “Are you feeling neglected?”

“No,” Taekwoon stressed. “I didn’t –”

But Taekwoon had already doomed himself, and Hakyeon was having too much fun to stop now – besides, he knew Taekwoon really didn’t mind. He just liked playing hard to get, and Hakyeon had always enjoyed the chase. Besides, he was nothing if not persistent. There was a reason they now stood in this kitchen together, wedding rings tinkling when Taekwoon laid his hand over Hakyeon’s. A token objection, that was really all it was. Hakyeon had known Taekwoon for much too long to believe Taekwoon was actually trying to pry away his hands.

He was proven right when, without much of a fight, Taekwoon’s hand settled over his – and squeezed, fondly. If Hakyeon smiled just a little wider, he didn’t doubt for a second that his face would ultimately split in half. But he really couldn’t help it, not when his husband was acting like a shy little kitten.

He hummed, pressing kisses against Taekwoon’s neck and revelling in how obvious Taekwoon was; his hand fumbled with the meat, motions slowing down, and his head tilted in what would have been inconspicuously, if only Hakyeon didn’t know most – if not all – of Taekwoon’s tells and made a point of exploiting them every now and then.

In short, Taekwoon was Very Distracted. Hakyeon, as a result, was Very Amused.

“I’m sorry for neglecting you,” Hakyeon said, pointedly ignoring the noise of protest Taekwoon released. He pressed a lingering kiss to Taekwoon’s ear – rejoicing in the tiny shiver he felt run through Taekwoon – before he stepped away. When Taekwoon turned to look at him over his shoulder, Hakyeon smiled and patted his husband’s elbow.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hakyeon promised, complete with a wink that made Taekwoon bite his lip and roll his eyes.

“You haven’t been neglecting me, you big idiot,” Taekwoon said. “Go do your thing and leave me with the food. You’re a distraction.”

Hakyeon purred as he started for the door leading to the den. In the doorway, he stopped to glance over his shoulder, and caught Taekwoon with his eyes on what had to be Hakyeon’s ass. Taekwoon cleared his throat and went back to the bulgogi, leaving Hakyeon to grin smugly at his back.

He had known these pants would be a good choice.

Right. Two hours until the kids would arrive. He had decorated the Christmas tree before leaving for the mall, so all that was really left to do for him was hang up the mistletoe in various strategic places and make sure the table was set and ready. As Taekwoon had said, they would be ready for the dinner with time to spare. They always were. Hakyeon was just a natural worrier.

He went right to work with the mistletoe, bought on his trip to the mall earlier. The archway in the wall separating the den from the dining room was his first choice for the mistletoe.

He had just fastened the bough when Taekwoon entered through the kitchen, holding a pair of chopsticks and bulgogi. He came to stand before him, wordlessly lifting the chopsticks to his mouth, holding the meat ready for him to taste. Hakyeon chuckled fondly as he let Taekwoon feed him, chewing slowly at first to allow the flavour to hit his taste buds. He swallowed and gave Taekwoon two thumbs up. Taekwoon seemed satisfied at that, and turned to go back to the kitchen.

Hakyeon stopped him before he could go too far away, seizing his arm and gently reining him back in. Taekwoon only blinked before Hakyeon’s lips were on his, and he immediately submitted himself to the kiss. After Hakyeon ended the kiss and Taekwoon’s eyes blinked open, he smiled cheerily at Taekwoon and pointed at the mistletoe above them.

Taekwoon shook his head with a smile and went back to the kitchen.

Hakyeon continued to the front door, his next destination. He had a third bundle that would have to be hung somewhere, but he hadn’t yet decided where that would be. But that was for later.

He had just about finished tying it up when Taekwoon appeared again, this time holding a piece of Christmas cake (Taekwoon refused store bought anything, really, when he knew he could make it better) in his hand. Hakyeon eyed him curiously before focusing on the mistletoe. Taekwoon waited for him to be done and when he was, he held out the cake for Hakyeon.

“Taste,” he said in that soft tenor of his that Hakyeon adored. Hakyeon huffed amusedly and, once more, let Taekwoon feed him the titbit of cake. He nodded as he swallowed the bite.

“It tastes good, just like always,” Hakyeon promised, his lips widening in a smile when Taekwoon’s did. However, Taekwoon lingered for a breath too long to be normal, and suspicion arose in Hakyeon at this most peculiar behaviour. He leaned in before Taekwoon walked away, planting a soft kiss on Taekwoon’s lips.

He watched Taekwoon as he went back into the kitchen, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He shrugged, eyeing the third bundle of mistletoe. He would postpone the conclusion he wanted to make to after he had hung up this last mistletoe.

Taekwoon came back, as suspected, when Hakyeon had just hung up the third one and was considering it in satisfaction. He had nothing for Hakyeon to taste, but he asked about Hakyeon’s thoughts on what sweater he should wear for later – the blue one or the grey one?

Hakyeon needed no further proof. His husband was busted. It wasn’t unheard of him to ask for Hakyeon’s thoughts about something or have him act as guinea pig to some kind of food, but for it to coincide with Hakyeon’s mistletoe was suspicious. Hakyeon was a firm believer of once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, but three is a pattern _._ There was no question about this.

“You just want a kiss, don’t you?”

Taekwoon considered him wordlessly for a moment, with that expressionless face he donned when he was trying to hide something. Taekwoon, to their friends, was an exceptional liar, but to Hakyeon – that was a different matter altogether. Now, what he _didn’t_ say worked better on Hakyeon most of the time, but this wasn’t one of them.

When Taekwoon made to turn and leave without an answer, Hakyeon was ready and caught him before he could make his grand escape. “I don’t think so,” he grinned, turning his ironically pliant (considering he had been seconds from running away just moments ago) husband around in his arms. “You’re busted, darling. Now tell me I’m right.”

For acting so stoic most of the time, Taekwoon was surprisingly easy to embarrass. Hakyeon gleefully squeezed his shy husband when he looked down, averting his eyes – and hiding his flushed face from Hakyeon. Not that it worked. Ever.

“Precious,” Hakyeon cooed, bending in his knees a little to be able to get a look at Taekwoon’s face, all the while trying to coax his head up. “You don’t need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me, Woonie. All you have to do is grab me and kiss me. Allow me to demonstrate.”

He caught Taekwoon’s lips, eyes slipping shut as he went all in to make this kiss less chaste than the previous two they’d shared. Taekwoon eagerly followed him, nipping at his bottom lip teasingly (and probably as some sort of revenge for the embarrassment Hakyeon had caused him for calling him out on the whole mistletoe kisses strategy; Hakyeon thought it was cute).

“You have yet to admit it,” Hakyeon murmured against Taekwoon’s lips, pecking them gently.

“There’s nothing for me to admit.” Ah, Taekwoon’s stubborn streak showed again. Hakyeon knew he was a goner for finding it endearing rather than tiring.

Hakyeon hummed, removing himself from Taekwoon’s – rather clingy – embrace. “No more kisses for you, then.”

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at him; Hakyeon only raised a challenging brow back. Taekwoon sighed, muttering something under his breath. Hakyeon grinned.

“Say that again, kitten.”

Taekwoon tensed, but said, louder this time, “Maybe.”

A _maybe_ was pretty much a definite _yes_ when it came to Taekwoon. Back when they were new acquaintances, his default answer to anything Hakyeon had to say was a soft _no_ (Hakyeon may or may not be exaggerating, but it wasn’t _that_ far from the truth; it took less than a month for Taekwoon to soften around him, though).

Hakyeon planted another kiss on Taekwoon’s lips, before backing away and smiling. He let Taekwoon take his hands when he reached for them. “Are you about done with the preparations for dinner?”

Taekwoon nodded, cutting the door to the kitchen a glance. “More or less. I have yet to decorate the cake, but that can wait. I was thinking of getting dressed for the dinner.”

Hakyeon hummed, and squeezed Taekwoon’s hands. “Go do that. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Taekwoon pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before he slipped his hands out of Hakyeon’s and went in the direction to their bedroom. Hakyeon started for the dining room, but stopped before he reached the doorway. Taekwoon’s present was in the bedroom.

“Taekwoon! Wait!”

❄

“You’re standing beneath the mistletoe, so you’re not allowed inside before you kiss,” Hakyeon’s smug voice announced the moment Jaehwan and Sanghyuk stepped through the front door. It figured Hakyeon would greet them in the doorway as soon as they arrived (they may or may not have been held up with a game and had to hurry to make it in time).

Jaehwan glanced up and, well, yes, there _was_ a bough of mistletoe. He shrugged and turned to face Sanghyuk, who cocked an eyebrow in amusement, before he shuffled closer and placed a brief kiss on Jaehwan’s lips. It was short enough to not be scandalous, but still made Jaehwan’s breath catch ever so slightly.

“Satisfied?” Jaehwan hummed, looking to Hakyeon, who did indeed look pleased with himself.

“Very. Now, chop, chop. The others are waiting for you in the living room. We’ll do some introduction there, right?” He pinned Jaehwan with a pointed look, one that Jaehwan deftly ignored in favour of putting down the bag of presents to shrug off his coat and hang it on the rack. Sanghyuk followed suit, stepping out of his shoes; he thanked Hakyeon for the slippers he was offered.

Hakyeon cheerfully led them to the den when they were ready, where the three others were already gathered. They fell quiet upon the arrival of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, three heads looking up curiously.

“Ah, the notorious _plus one_ makes his presence,” Hongbin drawled.

Sanghyuk grinned and dipped forward into a bow. “’Tis I, the elusive _plus one_. I’m Han Sanghyuk.” He patted Jaehwan’s shoulder. “This loser’s boyfriend.”

Wonshik and Hakyeon burst out laughing when Jaehwan squawked, shoving at Sanghyuk in affront. “I like him,” Wonshik said, giving two thumbs up. Hakyeon nodded his agreement, eyes crinkling with laughter still.

Jaehwan sniffed. “At least I told him about you lot before coming here.”

Hakyeon raised a sceptic eyebrow. “Surely you had only good things to say.”

“Err.” Jaehwan shared a look with Sanghyuk; from the corner of his eye, he saw Hakyeon’s unimpressed glare. “Sure.”

They did an introduction round whilst Jaehwan went to the Christmas tree (Hakyeon was crazy about those and had probably spent the better part of the day decorating it, whereas Jaehwan had never celebrated Christmas with one until he came here) to put the presents amongst the others underneath it.

He had to give it to Hakyeon (and Taekwoon, if Hakyeon had managed to rope him into it, although Jaehwan didn’t doubt for a second that Hakyeon had the biggest hand in this): The tree looked rather impressive, with various ornaments hanging from the branches. Glass, plastic, paper – everything was on that tree. Even those candy canes that he would be sure to hoard later. Jaehwan suspected Wonshik had contributed the many paper hearts and stars, a handful from this year, probably, and the rest from the previous ones.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Hakyeon called from the couch. Jaehwan looked up and was met with Hakyeon’s blinding smile.

“He spent nearly two hours on it,” Taekwoon revealed.

“It is very pretty,” Sanghyuk said from his seat in one of the chairs, nodding sagely. If Jaehwan didn’t know better, he would have suspected Sanghyuk of deliberately sweet-talking his friends. As it was, Sanghyuk was too confident and cared too little about impressing anybody in the way some might when around new people. Jaehwan, for one, tended to do that, to an extent. Sanghyuk had quickly called him out on it in the beginning of their friendship and told him it was okay to not always smile.

The tree _was_ pretty, though.

“Enough about the tree,” Wonshik huffed, waving a hand. He wisely didn’t look in Hakyeon’s direction as he continued, “I want to know how the two of you got together. Jaehwan hyung has been single for the longest time.”

Jaehwan joined them again and forewent the free chair to instead plop himself down in Sanghyuk’s lap. Sanghyuk scoffed at him, but didn’t shy away from putting his arms around him. Jaehwan liked that about Sanghyuk. He had no scruples about excessive public displays of affection. The fact that he still did not hold back around Jaehwan’s friends gave him an air of confidence that Jaehwan couldn’t help but find attractive.

“How we got together?” Jaehwan drawled, tilting his head to look at Wonshik. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Hongbin complained. “No innuendoes.”

Jaehwan put on his best innocent face. “What? Your boyfriend asked how we got together. He deserves an answer.”

“If it’s sexual, I’d rather be without one,” Wonshik said with a grimace.

“We met half a year ago when my laptop unexpectedly shut down and refused to reboot just as I was finishing up an important assignment due the next day,” said Sanghyuk before Jaehwan could spin some lewd tale, and made to continue, only, Hakyeon cut him off.

“Assignment?” he repeated, eyes glinting with mirth. “How old are you, Sanghyuk-ah?”

Sanghyuk was tapping his fingers against Jaehwan’s arm. Jaehwan didn’t yet know what that meant, if it meant anything at all. “I’m twenty-one.”

Hakyeon ooh’ed and cut Jaehwan a glance that Jaehwan chose to ignore. Hakyeon was having a field day, he knew, with this bit of information. He could only imagine what his reaction would’ve been had Sanghyuk been just a year or two younger. He would’ve laughed himself half to death, probably. “Sanghyukie is our new maknae, then, taking Hongbinie’s spot as the youngest.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Hongbin said with a great exhale. “I have been relieved of duty. Thank you, Sanghyuk.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Sanghyuk stressed, “I went to Jaehwan, the university’s tech guy, and asked if he could fix it. He couldn’t.”

“Great first impression,” Wonshik said snarkily.

Jaehwan scowled at him. “You shut up.”

“But it _was_ a great first impression,” Sanghyuk continued, grinning, “because he managed to retrieve the data from my hard drive and access it through his own computer, which took a couple of hours, and then he allowed me to borrow his computer to finish my assignment whilst he did something else.”

“And then we watched anime and ordered pizza,” Jaehwan added. “And you left late into the night to sneak back into your room. You came back the next day.”

Hakyeon cooed at them. “Then when did you start dating?”

“Last month,” Jaehwan answered. “We made it official last week, when I texted you and asked about bringing him with me.”

Hakyeon looked like one who didn’t know whether to coo on or strangle Jaehwan for not telling him anything. Jaehwan grinned widely at him, and Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

Taekwoon, who had opted to listen quietly this whole time, only smiling or nodding occasionally, cleared his throat and drew away from Hakyeon’s embrace. He shared a look with Hakyeon before saying, “I’ll go prepare the dinner.”

Wonshik twisted around in his seat to lean over and pat Hakyeon condescendingly on the shoulder when Taekwoon rose from the couch. “Food will always be Taekwoon hyung’s true love. I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Don’t forget kids,” Hongbin added, nodding to himself.

“And animals,” Jaehwan said, smiling smugly at Hakyeon’s affronted face.

“I shelter you and I feed you, and this is how you thank me?”

“Actually, hyung,” Hongbin started, but Hakyeon waved him off.

“Don’t _hyung_ me, you fiend.”

“Taekwoon hyung didn’t say anything, even though he surely heard every word,” Wonshik pointed out. “Does this happen often, hyung?”

Hakyeon was on him no sooner than the last word had left his mouth. Hongbin, indifferent to Wonshik’s fast approaching demise, merely looked towards Jaehwan and Sanghyuk and asked above Wonshik’s shrieks, “So, do you share Jaehwan hyung’s interest in video games, Sanghyuk?”

The question soon led to a heated discussion about Overwatch that Jaehwan followed interestedly, now and then joining with an opinion of his own, albeit Overwatch was clearly Sanghyuk and Hongbin’s area of expertise.

Hakyeon went to join Taekwoon in the kitchen eventually, which left Wonshik to try to follow the conversation between Sanghyuk and Hongbin. His lost expression gave away his lack of success, and Jaehwan entertained himself with confusing Wonshik even further until Hakyeon appeared and told them dinner was ready.

By dessert, Sanghyuk seemed to have made a new friend in Hongbin, and he was conversing freely with the others and seemed to be enjoying himself. Jaehwan hadn’t really been worried his friends and boyfriend wouldn’t get along, but it still calmed something in him that they did. It made him happy.

When it was time to gather around the tree and unwrap presents, Jaehwan volunteered himself to go get drinks and snacks, and Hongbin went with him.

“You really are a besotted fool, hyung,” Hongbin hummed as they rummaged through shelves and cabinets for bowls and glasses.

“Hakyeon hyung already told me,” Jaehwan grinned. “But, really, aren’t we all?”

Hongbin frowned, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “Huh. I guess we are. What a sad bunch we make.”

“I think we are great for all having someone we truly care about,” said Jaehwan, opening a bag of chips and emptying it into one of the bowls Hongbin had managed to find in-between muttering about the messy life Taekwoon and Hakyeon lived.

Hongbin didn’t say anything in reply, but the presence of his dimples this time clearly conveyed his shared sentiments, and, armed with snacks and drinks, they went back to the den.

“The same procedure as every year?” Hakyeon asked, seating himself on the floor by the tree.

“Which is?” Sanghyuk asked.

Hakyeon chuckled. “Ah, I keep forgetting the maknae.”

“Hakyeon, as the eldest, chooses a present and hands it to whoever is the receiver,” Taekwoon explained. Hakyeon nodded by his side.

“That’s all there is to it, really.”

Once they were all seated around the Christmas tree, Hakyeon started passing the gifts, allowing some time between each one for unwrapping. Jaehwan got a new headset from Sanghyuk (which he hadn’t told Sanghyuk he wanted because it was too expensive for a college student, but somehow Sanghyuk had found out about it anyway) and made sure to thank him in kisses and hugs, causing whistles from Hakyeon and Wonshik and token complaints from Hongbin. Taekwoon merely shook his head in fond amusement.

From Hakyeon and Taekwoon he got a new game (and a children’s book about _honesty_ from specifically Hakyeon that he threw at his head) and from Hongbin and Wonshik he got money and a new phone case (the last one went in the trash a couple of weeks ago). He thanked them all with hugs, as well, but saved the kisses for Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk seemed elated with the game Jaehwan had bought him, as well as the sweater, and from the other couples he got money, all due to their secrecy, according to Hakyeon (because how could they buy a present for someone they didn’t know the gender of?) And, well, Jaehwan understood his point. But money was always appreciated.

By the time the last present was pulled from beneath the tree and given to Wonshik, Taekwoon was blinking and looking at Hakyeon in mild confusion. Hakyeon smiled and asked them to excuse him for a minute, and then he was gone.

“Is it a bad sign that he’s waiting with his present?” Wonshik mumbled as he started unwrapping his own.

“Yes,” Sanghyuk said slowly; he had taken to their humour quite fast, even the innuendos and suggestive jokes.

“I heard that!” Hakyeon yelled from another room. Sanghyuk and Wonshik shared a look, whilst Taekwoon gave a small laugh.

“He didn’t deny it, though,” Jaehwan sighed and reached for the bowl of chips.

Hakyeon returned with a wrapped present that he handed to Taekwoon, his smile threatening to take over his face. Jaehwan wondered what was in the present for Hakyeon to look so excited. Taekwoon seemed just as bemused as he accepted the gift, albeit his expression turned more perplexed the moment he had it in his hands. Everyone was, by now, waiting to see what Hakyeon had bought for Taekwoon.

Taekwoon put the present on the floor, but just when he reached for the bow, he suddenly froze, looking wide-eyed down at the gift. Hakyeon’s smile widened. Jaehwan was confused.

“Come on, Woonie,” Hakyeon said softly, and Taekwoon needed no more prompting. He unfroze, carefully undoing the bow and – oh.

Jaehwan heard it, this time. A tiny _meow._

Taekwoon opened the lid, and inside the box was a grey kitten, looking up at Taekwoon with large, innocent eyes. It meowed again, and Taekwoon was so obviously gone for it already that Jaehwan had to swallow a snort of laughter.

Taekwoon gathered the kitten in his hands and lifted it to his face, looking wide-eyed at it and making a small sound that sounded like a coo. The kitten meowed.

Hakyeon hummed, sitting down in front of Taekwoon. “Do you like it? I think it’s female.”

“I’ll name her Byeol,” said Taekwoon softly, eyes never straying from the kitten.

Hakyeon scoffed. “Wait, so I don’t get a say in this?”

“No.”

“Huh.”

“It looks like there’s a star on her back,” Hongbin said.

“You’re right,” Jaehwan wondered.

“We won’t get to touch her today, will we?” Wonshik sighed.

“Shame,” Sanghyuk murmured.

Jaehwan chuckled, throwing his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck and leaning into him.

Giving Taekwoon a kitten as a present was a nice thought, but not necessarily wise. Hakyeon eventually came to see the faults in his kindness later that night, when Taekwoon had yet to pay attention to him for more than a minute. Taekwoon was much more interested in trying to tie a red bow around the kitten’s neck.

“I should have known,” Hakyeon said with a heavy sigh, nursing a glass of wine next to Jaehwan. “He’s probably going to sleep on the floor with her.”

“You’ll have him back in maybe half a year, when the kitten isn’t a kitten anymore,” Jaehwan said, patting Hakyeon’s arm. “Don’t worry, hyung. This isn’t forever.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Hongbin warned.

Hakyeon sighed. But his gaze as he watched Taekwoon light up in a smile when he finally managed to fasten the bow was warm and affectionate.

Jaehwan shook his head. They really were a bunch of besotted fools, all of them.

❄

Wonshik and Hongbin were lazing around before the television the next day, watching a movie on one of the channels, when Wonshik’s phone rang. He jolted, disturbing a half-asleep Hongbin on his chest, and twisted around to grab the phone from the coffee table. It wasn’t a number he recognised.

“Hello,” he spoke. He looked down at Hongbin when he felt his boyfriend’s hand slip into his. “This is Kim Wonshik.”

“ _Hi, Kim Wonshik ssi. Merry Christmas,_ ” the woman in the other end said. “ _I am calling from the adoption bureau, and I have good news for you and your partner._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This… thing. Pffft. 
> 
> Fun fact: I have twenty-four Word documents with VIXX fics/ideas at the time of writing (not to forget my Idea Dump of ~45.000 words). This one happened to be "VIXX 24", which I find hilarious, as it was meant for Christmas, heh. 
> 
> I think that’s all I have to say for this time. Merry Christmas, again! I hope you had/have a good time with those you care about <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are worth a fortune to me, and may save characters in future works <3


End file.
